


Kings are not always tyrants

by moonlight_mercenary



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_mercenary/pseuds/moonlight_mercenary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is actually the first drabble I made for this ship. Crossposted from Tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Kings are not always tyrants

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first drabble I made for this ship. Crossposted from Tumblr.

“Hey, Tsukishima.”

Tsukishima looked over his shoulder from packing his things from his locker in the locker room. Practice has finally ended, so what does anyone want from him? Especially that genius setter, who called his attention in the first place.

“Oh, it’s you, King. What is it?” He knew how much the nickname pisses Kageyama off. It had become his habit to call the other “king” or the like though, even if he observed that it’s not applicable anymore, save for his skills on the court.

“Stop calling me that!” This wasn’t what Kageyama wanted to tell the the four-eyed blocker when he approached him, but he can’t help but have the nickname get to him.

One could say that the title as “King of the Court” he got is a trigger for his regrets. It always reminded him of how he did in middle school, how there was no one who even tried to spike his toss…

“…yama… earth to Kageyama,” Tsukishima waved a hand in front of the raven-haired boy, effectively snapping the latter out of his thoughts. “Are you, uhh, okay?” He asked. The other boy spaced out right after he had snapped on him. Well, too bad he didn’t hear him apologizing. That would probably happen once in a blue moon.

“I- Yeah, I’m just fine.” Kageyama uttered before biting his lower lip and averting his gaze from the taller boy. Having him snap back made him realize that he’s in Karasuno now, and the present him, who have been surrounded by the team, who now starts to act as a proper foundation to everyone else in the court, is what exists without regrets. “I’m fine now, thanks,” he said with a little smirk forming on his face.

Now _that_ surprised Tsukishima. Seeing a hint of a smile combined with an expression of gratitude looked strange on the setter’s face. “It makes me doubt that you’re fine at all, acting like that,” he said.

“Huh?!”

“Oh, you’re back to normal. Welcome back.”

“You…!” Kageyama paused, he had to say what he was supposed to tell the other.

“You, uhh, have improved. A lot. Both in attacking and blocking. Yeah, so… G-Goojob— Good job.” Damn it, he messed up. But he hoped that would do.

Tsukishima blinked, a few times, before tilting his head and commenting, “you messed that up, King”

“Agh! I told you to stop—”

“Thank you.” Tsukishima offered a small genuine smile. Not the one he used to flash around his brother, but still a rarely genuine one only for the other’s eyes to see. He really appreciated the efforts the setter made just to say that to him.

He will not get rid of that nickname for the other, as Kageyama will remain a king of the court to his eyes, especially skills-wise. Plus, not all kings are tyrants, but he could only wish that the raven-haired boy would understand it, someday.


End file.
